


The Greatest Treasure of All

by Rio_storm



Category: Puss in Boots (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio_storm/pseuds/Rio_storm
Summary: Months after the Golden Egg incident, Jill has to accept the past to start the future. At least she has her soulmate to help her.





	

I want to have a baby’  
‘A baby us Jill…’  
‘Darling our biological clocks are running out…’  
‘You need to look at the bigger picture’  
‘I’ll be the stay at home dad…’  
His comments rang round and round her head, over and over again. Jack, her husband, the husband she never thought would come, has said that he wanted to have a baby; to start a family with her.  
A baby?  
Those things are nothing but trouble:  
1\. They cost money; clothing, food, shelter, schooling, schooling supplies  
2\. They cost time; she and Jack barely had time to themselves and now Jack wants to set time for children?  
3\. Energy; would be lost to long nights of crying  
4\. Plus she would lose her figure

And yet…  
Children bring joy, excitement and make the bond of family stronger.   
She was lying to herself and Jack, she wanted to have a child; she really does.  
But what if she turned out like her parents? Jack knew about her parents and he kept confirming that she would never be like them.  
“Jill?”  
She felt him wrap an arm around her and rested on her waist, their fingers intertwined; she leaned against him, his lips up trailing her neck. Ugg, how she hated the way he could make her swoon; then again he was the only one who she could show her gentle side to.  
“Yes Jack?” she replied trying to sound confident.  
“I know you Jill. What’s bothering you?” he whispered.  
She sighed, “Jack, it’s… it’s nothing.”  
“No it’s not! Talk to me Jill…”  
Jill knew it was time to confess, though it was difficult she began to tell her secrets.  
“I want to have a baby Jack but I’m scared that I’ll be like my parents. What if I cause the child to hate me? What if I become abusive? Or even…”  
Jack interrupted her with a chuckle “And what if you turn out to be the best mother ever?” He moved so that they were face to face, he caressed her cheek and gently kissed her on her pale lips.  
Once they broke apart Jill smiled and thought to herself ‘Well, you’ll never know and at least you know on what NOT to do, It’s time Jill!’  
“Jack?”  
“Yes Jill?”  
“I want a baby”  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Nine months later Jack and Jill welcomed their twins into the world.  
“Jack what should we name our son?”  
Jack smiled at his son “Kaidan”  
“I like it. Is there any reason why you want that name?”   
“It means Spirit of Battle, I can tell our son will be strong!”  
Jill laughed “Just like his daddy.”  
Jack kissed her cheek “and our daughter?”  
Jill smiled “She is a fighter and is just like warrior; so I was thinking Kella!”  
Jack agreed and the two looked at their children; the greatest treasure of all.  
But little did they know what Kella and Kaidan were destined for…


End file.
